Vacation!!!
by dreeny
Summary: Tai and the gang are going on a vacation!!! What would happen during this exciting event? Rated PG for kissing
1. Default Chapter

Dreeny: First and foremost, I do not own anything in this story. Tai, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei are siblings. Jyou and Ken are siblings and so are Sora, Izzy, and Davis. Now on with the story… (  
  
VACATION!!!  
  
  
  
The sun rose brightly over the town of Odaiba. In a specific household, the Yagamis, a nineteen-year-old boy by the name of Taichi was sleeping soundly on his double bed. The rays of the sun hit his face, which made him move a bit. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes, which showed a dark brown color. "groan What time is it?" he asked himself, groggily. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. "What?!" he exclaimed, now wide awake, "It's 7:00!" He quickly ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then hurried toward the other side of his room, where his closet was located. He took off his pajamas and changed into a clean pair of loose blue jeans and a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt (that fit him just right) and put on another short-sleeved, dark green shirt on top of it. "Oh man, I haven't packed yet!" he said running to his desk where a very large duffel bag was lying. He shoved 10 pants, 12 t-shirts, 3 scarves, and 2 thick jackets into his bag. He then proceeded back into his bathroom where he shoved his toiletries along with his other belongings into his bag. He then dropped his bag and proceeded to his sisters' room.  
  
He entered without knocking and saw 3 of his sisters all asleep in their beds. 'I don't want to wake them but I've got to!' Tai thought as he headed toward the end of the room and quickly opened the curtains. The rays of the sun immediately lit the room, which made three of Tai's sisters move. As if on cue, his sixteen and seventeen-year-old sisters, Kari and Yolei, sat up and looked sleepily at him. "Tai, what is wrong with you?" Yolei asked in a sleepy tone, "It's summer in case you have forgotten!" She slowly lay back down a pulled up her blanket. "No, in case you have forgotten, we…" Tai started but was cut off by Kari, "Wait, wait. Yolei, look at Tai." "What about him?" Yolei questioned, sitting up again. "Look at him, look at what he's wearing," Kari said, as she came down from the top bunk of her and Yolei's double deck, now smiling. "You're right, Kari!" Yolei exclaimed, as she too got out of the bottom bunk, "Tai's going out on a date!" Yolei immediately headed toward a twin bed where her eighteen-year- old sister lay, still fast asleep. "Mimi, Mimi, wake up." She said, shaking her sister. "What?" Mimi asked groggily. "Take a look at Tai." Kari said. Mimi turned her caramel-colored eyes toward her older brother. She grinned, which showed she was wide awake. She rose from her position and said, "Wow Tai, you didn't tell me you asked Sora out on a date!" "No, that's not it…"Tai started again but unfortunately was cut off by Mimi, "Oh it's okay Tai, at least you woke us up before going out with her." All three girls danced in a circle as Mimi and Kari grabbed Tai and chanted, "Tai's gonna go out with Sora!". Tai immediately got out of their grip and exclaimed, "Stop it!" Immediately, all three of his sisters stopped and looked at him. "First of all, I am not going on a date with Sora. Secondly, I suggest you all go change and third, you all have forgotten that we have a plane to catch and it's already 7:15!" he exclaimed. "Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Mimi said as all three of them scrambled around their room to get to their respective closets. "I'll be outside in the garage to pack our stuff into the car." Tai said as he headed for the door to exit. He grabbed his duffel bag and his jacket on his way out of the house.  
  
After 10 minutes, Kari came out of the house first wearing a pair of jeans and an elbow-length pink shirt with a sleeveless, baby blue jacket. "Here, Tai." Kari said, dragging a medium-sized suitcase and gave it to her brother, "Could you put this inside the car? I can't quite carry it." Tai took the suitcase by the handle without any complaint and shoved it in the back of his dark blue Explorer. "sigh There. Any more to put in there?" Tai asked. "Nope, thanks Tai." Kari said, tapping Tai's arm a couple of times and went inside the house again.  
  
Next came Yolei. She was wearing Capri pants and a baby tee. "Tai, would you please be a gentleman and help me put my suitcase in your car?" Yolei said, teasingly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you wish my cute, little sister." Tai said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and took hold of Yolei's large suitcase and put it under Kari's suitcase.  
  
"Hey! Why does my suitcase go under Kari's?" Yolei asked. "Because it is bigger than Kari's!" Tai exclaimed, starting to get irritated, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!". "heehee Hey, I'm just kidding!" Yolei laughed, hugging Tai's arm, "Thanks!" She started to walk into the house and just before she entered, she said, "Oh Tai, you are a gentleman." Yolei flashed her brother a smile and entered. "Having her as a sister is a nightmare!" Tai commented as he fixed the things that are on the car. "I heard that!" said a faint voice that Tai recognized as Yolei's. "Whatever." Tai said, sighing.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Tai pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "It's already 7:40 and not a sign of Mimi." Tai said as he headed toward the house and entered it. "Mimi! Where are you?" Tai called out. "In here!" came a faint voice, which came from their room. Tai walked into to their room and found his younger sister struggling to carry one of her suitcases. She was wearing a pair of white pants that fit her perfectly and a pink sleeveless which showed her stomach perfectly. "Woah Mimi, what do you put in there?" Tai asked and took her large suitcase and took the other medium-sized suitcase from his sister and started to walk out. Mimi followed him out to their garage. Tai put his sister's suitcases in the other side of the car, right beside Kari and Yolei's suitcases. "What are in those suitcases anyway?" Tai asked, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, you know, clothes. You never know, it's very cold there." Mimi explained. "Oh okay, I get your point." Tai said, smiling. Mimi smiled back and hugged her brother and said, "Thanks a lot!" "No problem," Tai simply said, "Oh, it's 7:45 already. We better hurry, we could still catch the plane!". They both entered the house and called their sisters.  
  
After 5 minutes of Yolei's complaining, they finally ran outside to the garage and positioned themselves. Tai was in the driver's seat with Mimi beside him, and Kari and Yolei were situated at their backs. "Everybody ready?" Tai asked, taking a look at his sisters. "Ready." Mimi, Kari, and Yolei chorused. "Okay, so let's go," Tai said as he sped off toward the airport. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreeny:Hey it's me again! This is the second chapter so I hope you all enjoy!!!^_^  
  
(Oh, I don't own anything by the way…)  
  
  
  
When they got there the plane had already left. "Oh no…that was the last flight to Shizuoka!" Yolei said, sounding hopeless. "What do we do now?" Kari asked, getting a little worried. "There can only be two choices," Tai replied, not looking at them. "What are they?" Mimi asked, her and her sisters' gazes turned toward their brother. "Well, we can either go home…" Tai said, looking up at them and seeing their expressions change, "Or go there by land." "Who'd be driving?" Kari asked. "Well…I was thinking…that I'd drive." Tai said, sheepishly. "No way! No way! I don't want to risk my safety by making Tai drive just to get to Shizuoka." Yolei answered, crossing her arms. "You don't trust me, do you?" Tai asked, getting irritated. "Nope, not the slightest bit!" Yolei said, not looking at him. "But Yolei, we have no other choice…" Mimi said. "Yeah and besides, you should trust Tai. He's your brother." Kari added. "Look, I'm not forcing you to come. We can drop you off at home if you want to but…"Tai started (already pissed off) but was cut off by Yolei, "I-I'm coming." "Are you sure?" Tai asked, reassuringly. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure." Yolei said, looking at Tai. "Okay, now let's go." Tai said as he entered his Explorer, his sisters following suit.  
  
After an hour and a half of travel, Yolei and Kari had fallen asleep. "Tai, how long will it take to get to Shizuoka anyway?" Mimi asked, changing the CD on their player, "You've been driving for over an hour now." "It's longer than you think." Tai replied, taking a quick glance at his sleeping sisters. "Oh?" Mimi asked, looking at Tai, "Tell me, how long?" "Well, a minimum of 6 hours." Tai answered simply, not taking his eyes off the road. "What?!" Mimi exclaimed, in a soft voice to avoid waking her sisters. "Did you say six?!" she asked, as her brother nodded in response. "Six is the minimum?" she continued asking. "Yup." Tai answered, chuckling a bit at his sister's shocked expression, "And you call an hour and a half long." "Wait, why didn't I ask you before anyway…" Mimi said, sitting erectly and looking straight at the road, "How do we get there?" "Well…from Odaiba, we go to Akita and proceed to Aomori and then to Fukuoka and lastly in Iwate. Then…" Tai said but Mimi cut him off saying, "Then we get there, right?" "Uh…no." Tai said, "When I said lastly, it meant last before taking a barge and to Kochi, Mie, and finally get to Shizuoka." "Woah…" was all Mimi could say as she slumped back on her seat. There was a short silence as Mimi looked out the window. "I hope you brought thick jackets or sweaters." Tai said, starting a conversation. "How come?" Mimi asked, looking at Tai. "Since it's snowing there. It's freezing cold." Tai answered simply, "But I guess you've known that, huh?" "What do you think both those suitcases are for?" Mimi replied, as both she and Tai chuckled. "Where are we now, anyway?" she asked. "We're now in Fukuoka." Tai answered, as he turned the driving wheel to overtake two cars in front of them, "I suggest you have some sleep." "Maybe I should," Mimi said, smiling at her brother, who followed suit. "Okay, pleasant dreams, Pwincess." Tai said, looking at his younger sister. Mimi's smile had widened to a grin when she heard the old nickname that Tai gave her when they were still little. "Thank you, my servant." Mimi said, still smiling as she tied her shoulder-length, light brown hair in a high ponytail, "But I order you to wake me before we get to Iwate." "You got it!" Tai said chuckling, as he ruffled Mimi's well-combed hair. "Hey, what was that for?" Mimi said, getting a little pissed at her brother for messing up her hair, "I'm not a little kid anymore." "Well, what's the difference?" Tai asked simply. "Well, when I was younger, I always enjoyed when you do that to my hair. I never cared about anyone messing my hair up," Mimi said, "And now, well…I do." "Whatever. Just go to sleep." Tai said as he looked at Mimi as she took off the ponytail and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, wake up!" Tai said, shaking her sister with one hand and the other hand on the wheel. "groan What?" Mimi asked, opening one eye. "We're here." Tai said, parking the car. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Mimi asked, groaning. "Well, you looked really comfortable," Tai explained, "I didn't have the heart." "Yeah, well." Mimi muttered, "What do we now?" "Well, you can wake them…" Tai said, gesturing to her two still sleeping sisters, "and I'll go get our car registered." Tai said getting out of the car and headed for the office.  
  
"Hey, wake up you guys!" Mimi said, shaking her younger sisters. "What?" Yolei asked. "We're here!" Mimi said, smiling. "Really?!" Yolei asked, excitedly. "Um…you could say that," Mimi answered. "Kari, Kari wake up!" Yolei said, shaking her younger sister, "We're here!" "Really? That was quick." Kari said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, we're not exactly there yet." Mimi answered sheepishly, "What I meant was that we've got to ride a barge in order to get there. "Oh, man!" Yolei said, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "So what do we do now?" Kari asked, brushing her brown hair. "Well, Tai's over at the office to get our car registered." Mimi answered. "Getting our car registered?" Yolei asked, straightening her shirt. "Well, according to Tai, we've got to take a barge in order to get there." Mimi explained as both nodded in understanding. "How long do we have to ride?" Kari asked. "Um…about an hour?" Mimi estimated. "Oh, okay!" Yolei answered, fixing her glasses. They all settled down after the conversation and waited for their brother to arrive.  
  
  
  
Dreeny: So how was it? Plz review…pwetty pwease!!! It'd encourage me more if you'd review…thanks!!! 


End file.
